obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Other Minor Characters
This is a list of characters who appeared in the manga/anime that played a minor role and are named. To see the list of characters who appeared in the series but were not named, please see this list: Unnamed Characters. Melse Mayor Roedecker When Johan Liebert was taken to Eisler Memorial Hospital, Kenzo Tenma was told by the director to remove himself from the boy's operation and attend to the mayor instead. Tenma refused the director's orders and performed surgery on the boy, resulting in the mayor's death as no other doctor was skilled enough to save him. Peter Peter was one of Nina's classmates at Heidelberg University who was also taking law. He liked Nina and was quite jealous when she told him someone was sending her anonymous emails. Buchner Buchner was one of the Dr. Tenma's early patients. Erich and Christianne Fortner Mr. and Mrs. Fortner became the adoptive parents of Johan and Nina after the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Liebert. After a few months, Johan left Nina in their care and ran away from home; they printed several articles in the local newspaper about his disappearance, but their searching was to no avail. They were instructed to tell Nina the truth about her past when she became twenty. However, their breaching of the deal was predicted, so Johan had them murdered by Detective Messener and Detective Muller during the night of the twins' 20th birthday. Dr. Geitel Dr. Geitel was the psychologist whom Nina got to see during her teenage years until her 20th birthday. He helped Nina overcome her anxieties and bad dreams. Jacob Mauler Jacob Mauler was an editor from the Heidelberg Post whom Dr. Tenma approached in his search for Johan and Nina. He reluctantly let Tenma scurry though the archives of the publishing company and even went with him to the home of the Fortners in search of Nina. He was killed by the detectives hired to eliminate the Fortners because he stayed with them while Tenma went to find Nina at Heidelberg Castle. Horace Horace was Eva Heinemann's butler. Little is known about him and it is not revealed whether or not he survived Eva's arsoning of her own mansion. Karl Brandt (aka "Lawyer") Brandt was one of the terrorists Otto Heckel arranged for Dr. Tenma to treat. Tenma refused to tend to his wounds after he learned that they were received in a terrorist attack he instigated earlier that morning at Erfurt Station . Brandt then told Dr. Tenma that he was, in fact, a lawyer from East Germany (hence his codename "Lawyer") and committed the act to take revenge on GWE, a West German firm that had taken possession of former East German landholdings after the fall of the Berlin Wall, and specifically to assassinate Friedrich Wands, the president of GWE. After conversing for a few minutes, Dr. Tenma performed first aid on him by stopping the bleeding of a major artery in his armpit and instructed his companion to take him to a proper hospital. Brandt, together with Steindorf, was apprehended by the policemen who arrived after they let Tenma escape. Max Steindorf (aka "Secretary") Max Steindorf was the Lawyer's subordinate, also known as "Secretary" due to his position as a politician's secretary in former East Germany. He was the only one who was left to help the Lawyer after he was injured by the police. It is evident that he was very loyal to his boss, as seen through his constant threats to take Tenma's life if he refused to treat him. Pionere Pionere was Dr. Schumann's clinic nurse. Dr. Schumann Dr. Schumann was a doctor serving a small town in Germany. He was formerly a doctor from a large hospital in one of Germany's wealthy cities but his realization that he was not the doctor he wanted to be made him decide to go to the countryside and serve a doctor-less town. Schumann's life before moving to the village somewhat parallels what Tenma's future was expected to be like before his encounter with Johan. He lived in a large city, got in good with the director and wrote all his papers, and even got married to the director's daughter. However, he became so focused on moving up status-wise that he failed to realize his wife's liver was failing. She passed away, causing him to realize the value of human life; consequently, he decided to leave the big city and move somewhere far away where he could personally connect with all his patients. Petra Petra was a citizen living in the same town as Doctor Schumann. She was widowed and her son left her five years ago. However, she still made Goulash for two people out of habit, which was one of the reasons why Dr. Schumann always stopped by. During Dr. Tenma's visit, he diagnosed her with a subarachnoid hemorrhage and operated on her. Her son wanted to catch Dr. Tenma so his promotion would be secured, but Schumann appealed to his conscience by saying that the man saved his mother. Heinz Heinz was the son of Petra and a cop who lived in the same town as Schumann. He was very focused on moving up to a higher-ranking position, so much so that he often disregarded his mother and her loneliness. When he learned that Tenma was in his city, he became determined to apprehend him, even if it meant interrupting his mother's surgery. Schumann lectured him about the severity of the issue, and he finally stopped waving his gun around the operating table. Later, Schumann convinced him that it would be wrong to jail Tenma after everything he had done, so Heinz called his superiors and apologized, for he had "accidentally mistaken another man for Tenma because they were both Asian." Mr. Deniz Kipper Mr. Kipper was a journalist from the Hamburg Talk. He was reporting on the homicide of a middle-aged woman in Hamburg, Germany, and Inspector Lunge falsely disclosed to him that he supposed Dr. Kenzo Tenma, the chief suspect in the broader Middle-Aged Couple Murders, was involved. However, when Kipper realized the lead may have been false as suspicion for the crime fell on the woman's nephew, he angrily approached Lunge for giving him misinformation, saying that the paper would have to print a retraction, but Lunge insisted that he keep the story in spite of its falsehood, blackmailing him with information he learned about an extramarital affair Kipper was having and informing him that he'd hate to have to tell his wife. Kipper, though furious with Lunge, agreed to maintain the story's legitimacy, as a ploy for Lunge to trap Dr. Tenma when he inevitably came to investigate the murder after seeing it printed in the newspaper. Giebel Giebel was a major business figure residing in Hamburg, Germany, who, due to a grievance of estrangement with his aunt, murdered her. As a result, his crimes were conflated with the broader Middle-Aged Couple Murders occurring throughout Germany, which had been attributed to Dr. Kenzo Tenma (and were in fact being conducted by Johan Liebert and his accomplices), and Inspector Heinrich Lunge was assigned to investigate the crimescene by the BKA. Though increasing evidence indicated that neither Tenma, nor anyone involved in the Middle-Aged Couple Murders, was involved in the crime, Lunge had no interest in apprehending the actual responsible party, sensing an opportunity to finally capture his long-time quarry and obsession, Tenma, by making him believe that his "alternate personality", Johan, had in fact committed the crime and thereby attracting him to the residence of Giebel's aunt. Still, Lunge questioned Giebel in an unnerving manner, implying that he was the guilty party, likely to toy with him. Giebel vigorously and angrily denied his guilt and repeatedly asserted his innocence, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, since Lunge viewed him as a means to an end. However, the increasingly desperate Giebel, believing that Lunge was obsessed with apprehending him, followed him when he went to apprehend Tenma at his aunt's home, and, as he moved in to capture Tenma, delayed Lunge by stabbing him, proving his guilt. However, the determined and impassive Lunge merely shoved Giebel aside contemptuously, before pursuing Tenma. The stab wound could have proved fatal were it not for Tenma's later intervention when Lunge faded out of consciousness from blood loss. Lunge's boss indicated that Lunge's efforts had helped them identify and capture Giebel, while Tenma had escaped. Angelica Belger She was one of the women Dr. Tenma dated (or at least tried to). Dr. Becker described her as "a woman with beauty and talent," and said that those two things equal a night of love. Dr. Tenma laughed and said he had to meet her first. He was walking to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet, but saw a store selling a cuckoo clock like the one Adolf Junkers wanted as a kid. He stopped by the store to purchase the clock, thus making him late for the date. When he arrived at the restaurant, the lady wasn't there anymore, and Dr. Becker said it was because he was late. It was actually because Eva followed Tenma to the restaurant and provoked her until she was gone. Barbara and Fritz After Michael Muller quit the police force, he joined a syndicate and lived in Dusseldorf. His superiors instructed him to pose as a businessman, as it made for a good cover-up. Every morning while sitting in a cafe, a woman and her little boy would pass by him. Muller described them as "a daily reminder of the regular, honest life he'd given up." He eventually took the initiative and started talking to her. Before long, they were married and moved to Nice, France. Fritz was reluctant to show affection towards his new father at first, but eventually they grew closer and the boy even started dreaming of the day he and his father could go fishing together. Horst Grossman Horst Grossman was a doctor who lived in Pforzheim, Germany. He was considered to be a model citizen and was known for his excellent herbal blend tea. Behind the mask of the kind doctor, he was one of Johan's loyal followers. Known by the Baden-Württemberg state police as "The Dissector," he successfully killed twenty eight people (two of which were part of the middle-aged couple serial killings throughout Germany) and left absolutely no evidence. Johan killed him shortly before heading to Ruhenheim. Grossman's first and only appearance is in episode 67 of the anime and chapter 143 of the manga. Mrs. Hess Mrs. Hess was an accomplice of Johan Liebert. She first appeared at counseling sessions with Dr. Julius Reichwein, generally griping about her relationship troubles with her husband. As such, Reichwein suggested that she should have her husband come in for a counseling session, which she readily agreed to. However, her "husband" turned out to be no less than Roberto, who was there to personally kill Dr. Reichwein for his investigations into the circumstances behind the death of his former patient and later friend, Detective Richard Braun. Reichwein was only saved by the narrow intervention of his one-time student, Dr. Kenzo Tenma. Later, Mrs. Hess appeared at a book donation ceremony at the University of Munich library on the part of the business tycoon Hans Georg Schuwald, which his secretary Johan Liebert was also attending. On Johan's instructions, she covertly poured gasoline among the book shelves, lit a match, and set the building ablaze, while mimicing his motions. This confirmed her complicity in his machinations. Whether Mrs. Hess is actually married to Roberto or not is left unspecified, though it is likely that either her claims as to their marriage were false or she is in an open relationship with him, on account of his frequent bouts of sexual activity with other women (eg. "Sausage", Blue Sophie, Eva Heinemann). Her ultimate fate is left unseen. Yamamoto Yamamoto was the head of the Munich branch of the Kadofuku company. After Hans Georg Schuwald resumed his financial activities, corporations throughout Germany were trying to get in good with him. Therefore, when Schuwald's secretary (Johan) asked Yamamoto to find a copy of The Nameless Monster, ''he traveled to the Czech Republic to find one in a moment's notice. He was also one of Tenma's friends before the incident and was supposed to meet with Heinrich Lunge to answer some questions. Because of his unexpected trip, Yamamoto didn't meet up with the inspector until later that evening at a bar. Lunge saw his copy of ''The Nameless Monster and began looking into it, which eventually resulted in him traveling to Prague to uncover more about the mysterious Emil Sebe (Franz Bonaparta). Robbie Robbie was Martin's friend and the proprieter of a diner in Frankfurt that Martin frequented. Though they had a somewhat begrudging if teasing relationship, Robbie grew to know and care for his main customer, despite Martin's complaints about Robbie's inability to remember what his usual order was. He seemed to be aware of Martin's position as a criminal, but kept the knowledge in confidence. Robbie came to notice a man (who he mistakenly characterized as "Vietnamese or Chinese") was frequenting his diner looking for Martin, which he pointed out to him - as it turned out, the man had come to find the location of the woman Martin was protecting: his one-time fiancee, Eva Heinemann. Later, Robbie would drive Martin, who had sustained a gunshot wound attempting to protect Eva from members of the organization he worked for, to be treated by the man--no less than the fugitive Dr. Kenzo Tenma--and heard Martin's story before he died in Dr. Tenma's care. Carmen Using the alias Carmen, this young woman was an underworld assassin in Germany. She was rumored to be able to gain or lose more than thirty kilos in a short amount of time, thus making it almost impossible for the police to catch her. While posing as a stripper, she was hired by Christof Sievernich to kill The Baby. Rosemary Braun Rosemary was Richard Braun's daughter. She hadn't seen her father since before the Stefan Joos incident and was reluctant to meet up with him again. She finally agreed to, but the night before their reunion Richard met a certain young man and ended up falling off a building after becoming intoxicated. Rosemary and her mother are seen at Richard's funeral, both crying. Martin (Child) Martin was one of the boys Johan taught his "special game" to. The "game" went as following: two children would stand on the ledge of a building with their eyes closed and would walk towards one another; if they actually made it that far, they would then try to push the other off. The winners were the ones who lived, not just the ones who didn't fall. Martin ended up in the hospital after he failed to stay on the building's rooftop. He was frequently visited by Dr. Reichwein, but the psychologist often had to spend more time trying to comfort his mother than interacting with him. Dieter snuck into the boy's hospital room and the two of them wandered right out. While walking, Martin said that everything in the world was boring except for the "game," and tried to explain its procedure to Dieter. Dieter didn't really get it, so Martin took him up to a rooftop to explain it better, and in the process tried to force him to play a match. In response, Dieter said he'd never want to play a game like that because he cherishes life's simple pleasures and the people he knows far too much to risk losing it all in an instant. Martin almost fell off the roof after, but Dieter saved him; the boy then started realizing that he didn't want to die either and would stop playing the "game." Ivan Kurten Kurten was designated by Johan to keep Nina Fortner at Heidelberg Castle until he arrived, with the promise that he would pay a lot of money. When Dr. Tenma showed up, he tried to kill him but Nina stopped him and asked Tenma for something to tie the man up with (the tie Eva gave to him). Both Nina and Tenma escaped and, while his hands were tied up with the necktie and he was unable to move, an unseen figure (presumably Johan) murdered him in cold blood right after the two had departed. Because Lunge found Tenma's tie at the scene of the crime, he became the primary suspect in the investigation of Kurten's murder. Edmund Fahren Edmund Fahren was a philosophy major at the University of Munich and Schuwald's Thursday reader. He was befriended by Johan, and the two of them worked together to try and make Schuwald believe he was his son. When Schuwald's real son, Karl Neuman, entered the picture, Johan put Fahren up to suicide, using his in-progress translation of Caesar's Gallic Wars as an apparent "suicide note." Stefan Verdemann Stefan Verdemann is the father of the prominent lawyer, Fritz Verdemann, and a Czechoslovakian spy who initially lived in Reichenberg, Bohemia and moved from Sudetenland Czechoslovakia to West Germany and bought a radio station (KWFM) there by 1949, though he did this for patriotic reasons rather than any proclivity towards communist ideology, believing in Sudeten nationalism. However, among those Stefan established connections with was Klaus Poppe, at one point airing Poppe's story "Where Am I?" on the popular radio segment, "Fairytales of the World", and frequently meeting with Poppe in Czechoslovakia, including at the Red Rose Mansion itself in 1966; however, he severed ties with Poppe and his reading sessions after this meeting upon realizing the unethical and sinister nature of Poppe's experiment. His favorite song was "Over The Rainbow", which was part of the callsign he used on his radio station to open broadcasts. Verdemann's father was also in possession of a notebook detailing his interactions with Poppe and others, which later became of interest to Roberto, posing as Fritz Verdemann's legal partner "Alfred Baul". Ultimately, Verdemann's father was arrested in the 1960's for being a spy and for the murder of a federal politician during the Cold War. He was convicted and sentenced to spend 20 years in prison, but he never made it out of prison and died there in 1972. These events compelled his son to seek a career in law and defend those who he believed were falsely accused by the justice system, since he believed the act was politically motivated against his father. However, later revelations of his father's career prompted him to reevaluate his own livelihood, but, ultimately, Fritz Verdemann realized that his father was not an evil or sinister man, in spite of his shady past and his connections to individuals like Klaus Poppe. Tomas Zobak Tomas Zobak was Franz Bonaparta's former editor when he wrote picture books released by the Moravian Publishing Company. After Franz published some of his well-known works, he proposed the idea of a story about a "monster falling in love" that would be like a mix of the "Beauty and the Beast" and the "Sleeping Beauty". Zobak rejected his manuscript for some unknown reason. The story Franz wanted to create might have been based on the events in his life and interactions with Viera. The titles that hint the dropped project match with Franz's biography. However, the point of the story is not revealed in the series. The final time Franz met Zobak, he was standing in the doorway, asking if they could develop a story about a door that must not be opened, to which Zobak asked what lay behind the door: paradise or another monster. Franz answered that no one would ever know, because the door must not be opened. That was the last moment they saw each other. Because Zobak wasn't interested in the story about the monster falling in love, Franz might have had a grudge against him. According to Zobak, that final meeting was either in the summer of '81 or '82. Zobak was shown to know Franz very well. He knew that Franz worked for government and that, despite being an official during the old regime, Franz's way of speaking, his clothing, and his style were on a completely different level. He also knew that besides being a picture-book author, Franz was also a psychiatrist, psychologist, and a medical doctor specialized in neurosurgery. Zobak's daughter said at one point that Franz was quite an intimidating man, however the reason for this being said is not given. Tenma visited Zobak in order to learn something about Bonaparta. Zobak recognized Tenma and called the police after he left his house. Günther Goedelitz Günther Goedelitz was a professor at Dresden University who was one of four founders of an organization dedicated to making Johan Liebert their leader and acting as his loyal lieutenants. He admired Adolf Hitler, and was a known supporter of the Neo-Nazi movement embraced and led by figures such as The Baby. After Nina was transferred to his residence to await the anticipated arrival of Johan Liebert, Goedelitz elaborated on the organization's goals to make Johan their fuhrer and ascend to greater political power and prominence, resurrecting totalitarianism. However, following their meeting, Nina found Goedelitz and his accomplices dead, probably by the hand of her brother. Ernest Sievernich Ernest Sievernich is the adoptive father of Christof, he is the late member of the underworld organization in Frankfurt. He is partnered with other members, those include: Helmut Wolf, The Baby, Peter Čapek and Gunter Goedelitz. In reality, the group follows the Nazi ideas, slightly under the mask of being the right wing oriented politics. Christof was sold to Ernest by Erich Kemplerer due to the rumours of Kemplerer, having a sideline system smuggling orphan children from the East Berlin border to sell to childless westerns. Nothing is really known about Ernest, except that he is the head of one the most powerful financial groups in Germany. Data about his biography is not given, the only information are given from Eva Heinemann, who has done a research on Sievernichs, and Christof talked a little about him. Christof entered his father's position as the successor, so he could be able to meet Johan someday. Inspector Zeman Inspector Zeman was Detective Suk's superior. He was a high-level member of the Prague Police Department, but, secretly, he was also an unscrupulous former member of the Czechoslovakian Secret Police (StB), the remnants of which were largely involved and implicated in organized crime. After questioning Wolfgang Grimmer regarding the murder of Reinhardt Biermann, the former head of Kinderheim 511 who Grimmer had recently been affiliated with, he allowed him to go but suspected that Grimmer knew the location of the key to a safety deposit box containing an audiotape recording of a young Johan Liebert from 511 Kinderheim that he and his colleagues were trying to sell on the black market. Therefore, he had two of his partners pick Grimmer up in a taxi, detain him, and drive him to a decrepit factory location, where he revealed himself as their co-conspirator and tortured Grimmer for information about the tape. When Grimmer refused to yield any information about it and lapsed into a state of semi-consciousness from the severity of his injuries (including several deep nail clippings inflicted by Zeman), the mysterious blonde woman who had accosted Biermann ("Anna Liebert", who was really Johan in disguise) arrived and shot one of Zeman's partners, before presumably invoking Grimmer's inherent rage in the form of his "Magnificent Steiner" personality, and inciting him to kill Zeman and his other partner, which he did as an act of utter physical brutality (evidenced by the aftermath seen and mentioned thereafter). Jan Suk was sickened by the crime and seeing his mentor in such a state, but he eventually came to terms with the fact that Zeman, in spite of his kindness, was a corrupt, morally bankrupt man. Erich Klemperer Erich Klemperer is an East German food tradesman responsible for smuggling Christof to West Germany, and eventually selling him to Ernest Sievernich. He was killed by a muscular man with weird glasses that matched his weird obsession: communicating with aliens. From Rudy Gillen's interview of that muscular man in Pinneburg Prison in Hamburg, it was known that Klemperer was killed at someone's request, because the muscular man's activities were all executed in Lower Saxony, while his murder of Klemperer was executed in Frankfurt. When Gillen asked the psychotic muscular man who requested for the murder of this man, he said a true alien communicated to him through writing on a sandbox that can be found in a park in Griesheim, just outside Frankfurt. It can be thought that Klemperer's murder was orchestrated by Johan, to eliminate the man who knew about Christof's roots. Frieder Schelling Frieder Schelling is a 21 year-old single mother working as a store keeper for her parents in their general merchandise store near the University of Frankfurt. When Christof Sievernich attended at the aforementioned university, he fell for the then 16-year-old Frieder, who was at that time working at a cafe in Seiler street and was quite popular among the boys attending that school, until he got her pregnant, with Frieder giving birth at the age of 17. The Sievernich family and constituents, being aware of the implications of Christof's misbehaviour, gave Frieder and her family a large sum of money to silence her and also to provide for Christof's child. The money they receive were used to open the general store Frieder have been keeping until she was murdered by a sociopathic fetishist. During Gillen's interview of Frieder's murderer at Isenburg Prison in Frankfurt, he learned that Frieder also killed at the request of a 'real' vampire. The fetishist was in for the blood of the virgins, because sucking it satiates his sexual appetite. Gillen was quite shocked to learn that the request was made using the same method as the murder of Klemperer: her name was written on a sandbox in Griesheim. Fritz Overt Fritz Overt abused his dog by punching and kicking him. Rheinhard Dinger, seeing this, stopped him. Eventually he murdered Fritz. Henning and Franka Heinich Clara and Beate Clara and Beate were Nina's classmates and friends. Nina told them that someone was sending her anonymous emails. The two concluded that the handsome blonde man who has been occasionally watching at her, during the time break is the sender. Clara and Beate arranged Nina's meeting with the mysterious man. But instead of him, some random guy jumped in the scene, presenting himself to Nina. However a blonde guy was watching her from the further corner, far behind. Nina noticed him and some of the memories related to her past, hit her conciousness causing her to collapse. Gustav Milch Kunz Kunz is Hans Georg Schuwald's personal bodyguard. Gustav Kottmann xxxxxx Leia and Mr. Jones Leia and Mr Jones appeared in one of the episodes where Dr. Kenzo Tenma and Dieter tried to hitch a ride to Freiham. The old English couple is seemingly on a "vacation" in Germany some time after Mr. Jones' retirement from his previous occupation as a policeman. When Leia sees Tenma and Dieter on the side of the road, she persuades her husband to stop and let them ride with them, despite Jones' reluctance. However, when their car runs low on fuel and Tenma leaves alongside Dieter promising to return with help, the couple does not anticipate it when Tenma and Dieter arrive with borrowed jerry cans after walking down the road several hours later. Thereafter, the couple treat Tenma and Dieter to dinner at a restaurant, where Tenma recommends that they order a bottle of ungeheuer wine. Though Mr. Jones, in contrast to his understanding wife, exhibits strong suspicion about Tenma throughout his appearance due to his intuitions as an ex-policeman (similar to Inspector Lunge), it is revealed that Mr. Jones has reason to doubt his intuitions when the group makes a diversion to visit Steinbach Castle and, after reminiscing that their son Robert wrote fondly of the location's beauty in a letter, sadly relates that Robert murdered someone there. After parting ways with Tenma and Dieter, the couple embarks to Stadelheim Prison in Munich where Robert is imprisoned. Before entering, Mr. Jones reveals to Leia that he knew Tenma was a fugitive after their earlier visit to the police station but believes he is innocent, as he wants to believe about Robert. Mr. Heitmeyer According to Another Monster, he was the lieutenant of a prominent figure in organized crime and protected the syndicate's assets. At one point, under his auspices, the syndicate invested their funds in an underground banking organization that faciliated money laundering. However, upon hearing rumors about the underground bank (secretly run by Johan Liebert), he insisted that the syndicate withdraw its assets, which he proceeded to do shortly before it imploded into management chaos and betrayal. Later, after most of his family disowned him due to the nature of his business and his superior attempted to have him assassinated due to facilitating financial transfers with a rival syndicate, he went into hiding near Füssen at a mountaintop enclave. There, he sought medical attention from Dr. Kenzo Tenma, who was working as a black market doctor at the time, and happened to be accompanied by Dieter and Otto Heckel. Heckel introduced him to his recipe for chicken marengo (Napoleon's favorite dish) at lunchtime, and he found the meal to be quite delicious as the four ate outside together. He finally relented to having his bodyguard share a meal with them, in spite of his duties to guard the only accessible path to the villa. Dieter went down the mountain to retrieve him, but instead found Eva Heinemann, accompanied by Roberto, both of whom had come seeking Tenma, knowing of Heitmeyer's location and his connection to him. However, Eva had no intentions of seeing her former fiancee dead, in spite of her animosities, and was wounded in the leg by Roberto. Luckily, she was treated by Tenma after Dieter stayed by her side and, afterwards, she was left in Heitmeyer's custody. When she regained consciousness, he took care of her and they shared a lunch of chicken marengo in the proceeding period, with him commenting on how lucky she was and what a beautiful day she had lived to see. Helmut Assigned as a sentinel, he guarded the trail leading up to his boss' villa to prevent any intrusions onto the property, since the trail was the sole means of accessing the mountaintop. While Dieter was playing nearby, he asked him if he was hungry and wanted to join them for lunch, but he just stood with a taciturn expression and continued to act as a lookout in accordance with his orders, causing Dieter to shrug and leave him behind. When Heitmeyer decided to relieve him of his duties and let him come to lunch in light of the beautiful day, he sent Dieter to invite him up to the villa. However, before Dieter could reach him, he was shot and killed by Roberto with a silenced pistol, as Roberto was trying to access the premises with Eva Heinemann to kill Tenma. Category:Minor Characters Category:List